Many devices have been developed over the years for enhancing feminine appearance, but one of the most popular types consists of the use of a tulle fabric on which sparkle elements, such as sequins, are mounted. This type of ornamented fabric has been used for veils, formal dresses, and ballet skirts. It has not, however, come into common use for a number of reasons.
One deficiency of the prior art fabric of this type has been the fact that it is necessarily expensive, because of the hand work that has been necessary to apply the sparkle elements. In the case of sequins, the traditional method of attachment has been by sewing each individual sequin in place. The expense also rises if a large number of sparkle elements are used. Of course, attempts have been made to fasten the sparkle elements by using glues and cements, but these apparently have also caused problems. For instance, many of the cements soften at high temperature, so that the sparkle elements fall off. In other cases, they are so brittle that normal rubbing that takes place during the wearing of the dress, etc., cause a breakage and release of the sparkle element. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an ornamental device that makes use of a net-like material having sparkle elements, but which device is relatively inexpensive.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an ornamental device in which sparkle elements are applied to a netted material, such as tulle, in such a way that the elements remain in place despite intensive use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a decor-enhancing means in which sparkle elements are applied to a net-like material with a minimum of manual labor.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an ornamental material which is simple and rugged in construction, which can be easily manufactured from readily-available materials, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an ornamental fabric display having sparkle or sequin elements, wherein the sparkle elements are automatically maintained in a shining condition and do not easily become tarnished.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an ornamental device in which an arrangement of sparkle elements can be easily varied as desired.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.